


【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (8)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Kudos: 1





	【all嘉】自投羅網 ( ABO+守護獸) (8)

“嘉嘉，我回來了。”林在范一回來時便跑到了王嘉爾的房間。

“嗯。”林在范一進到房間時，馬上就感覺不太對勁。

“誰的檸檬味。”林在范看著王嘉爾，下意識地散出了陣陣的薄荷香，似乎是不滿有其他陌生的信息素在房間裡。

“在范哥… 你先冷靜點… 我快受不了了…”王嘉爾因為發情期的關係，因此現在對Alpha的信息素特別敏感。

“這是我…我的味道…你冷靜一點！”林在范一聽到這句話愣了一下，回過神來才發現王嘉爾躺在床上大口喘著氣，很快地便把信息素收了回來。

“嘉嘉！”林在范衝上了床跑起了王嘉爾。

“我沒事，只是因為發情期的關係，所以對Alpha的信息素比較敏感而已。至於那個檸檬味是因為…”王嘉爾一看事情瞞不住了，所以只好向林在范表白。

其實王嘉爾本來只是想打開聞聞看噴霧的味道而已，沒想到卻不小心撒了一點在身上，所以味道才會比較重。

“你怎麼都這麼虛弱了卻還出門呢？嗯？”林在范在聽完整件事情的來龍去脈後，真的都快要被打敗了，身體都已經這麼虛弱了還出門，更何況… 像你這麼///欠///扌喿///，而且又是剛發情的Omega，真不知道你上街時別人是怎麼看你的… 很顯然林在范並沒有把後面那句話講出來。

“嗯~ 在范哥不要生氣啦…”王嘉爾看情況不太對，整個人就趴在林在范的腿上，用水汪汪的眼睛往上看著林在范，嘟著嘴，甚至還噘著屁股。

“勉強原諒你。”林在范看似外表平淡表情古板，但其實心中是高興不已，恨不得將這一刻錄下來，就連帳棚都快支起來了。

“就知道在范哥對我最好了！”

“知道就好。”林在范難得真誠的露出笑容。

“杰森哥，我們回來了！”金有謙一進門就想往王嘉爾的房間跑，卻被林在范給擋住了去路。

“你幹嘛？”

“怎樣？現在連哥都不叫了是吧？嘉爾今天剛分化完，別嚇著他了。”

“什麼！！！”結果竟然是崔榮宰喊出來的。

“小聲一點啦！杰森哥在休息。”BamBam馬上摀住崔榮宰的嘴。

“那他是Omega對吧！”金有謙一臉興奮地向林在范問到。

“Beta。”林在范故作冷靜的回答著。

“你說什麼！！！我的Jack竟然不是個Omega？？？”結果這次換成BamBam喊了。

“叫你小聲是聽不懂喔？杰森哥在休息！”崔榮宰反嗆回去。

“你們回來啦？”就在客廳正一團混亂時，王嘉爾的一句話突然讓整個客廳靜了下來。

“杰森哥！”

“Jack！”

“王杰森！”

忙內三人不約而同的叫出了王嘉爾的名字。

“Bam！我是哥！”王嘉爾巧妙地聽出了BamBam混雜在其中的話語。

“杰森哥，我好想你！”大型犬一看到王嘉爾高興的不得了，衝上前抱住王嘉爾。

“我也想你。”王嘉爾寵溺的摸著金有謙毛茸茸的頭髮。

“杰森哥，你是檸檬味的嗎？好香！”金有謙聞著王嘉爾的後頸問道。

“嗯… 是啊…”王嘉爾用手輕輕的將金有謙推開。

“原來森尼是檸檬味的啊？”朴珍榮特意在檸檬味這三個字加重了語氣。

“嗯… 嘿嘿嘿…”王嘉爾不好意思地摸了摸頭。

“杰森哥都偏心，你是不是比較喜歡珍榮哥而不喜歡我？”金有謙一臉無辜地看著王嘉爾。

“沒有啦，我也喜歡有謙啊~”王嘉爾看著懷裡吃醋的小孩回答著。

金有謙轉頭過去看朴珍榮，彷彿就是在炫耀般，嘴角正微微上揚。

“Jack，還有我！”BamBam也接著上。

“你們夠了沒？”段宜恩站在門口，一副不耐煩的樣子。

“總之，你們都知道的，嘉爾現在剛分化完還需要一點時間適應，我已經有向學校請一個禮拜的假了，這段時間就先由我來照顧嘉爾。”林在范將大家都叫到一起，談論著王嘉爾的事情。

“為什麼？”其他人臉色略顯不滿。

“你們給我乖乖去學校。”林在范的眼神多了幾分嚴厲。

“所以？”段宜恩發話了。

“這段時間由我跟宜恩來照顧嘉爾。”林在范是咬著牙說出這句話的。

“我先去上個廁所。”王嘉爾看現場氣氛似乎不太對，而且抑制劑的藥效似乎就快過了，更別說他正跟幾個Alpha共處一室。

“林在范你最好別想動他。”段宜恩一看王嘉爾走了，馬上就開始放話。

“動什麼呀？他可是個Beta呢~”林在范擺出一臉無所謂的姿態，徹底了惹怒了段宜恩。

“去你的！”段宜恩憤而起身離開了客廳。

好戲才正要開始呢。朴珍榮的嘴角默默上揚了。

(P.S.第九章在最一開始 大概是第一頁能找到)


End file.
